The Beauty Within
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: My own version of Cinderella showing that for true love you must look for the beauty within
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one Madcat's back

and I have a story all my own

so bare with me here

it is my version of Cinderella

You may be confused so I'll tell you this.

The characters are like...half-human half-bird

so may I introduce the character list

Cinderella-Henna-Peahen

Prince Charming-Hassan-Peacock

Princes Father-Chandrack-Peacock

Princes mother-Anselia-White Peahen

Prince's older brother-Pearroc-Show off Peacock (lol)

Evil stepmother-Oriana-Vulture

Evil Stepsister-Delilah-Crow

Good Stepsister-Gavenia-Hawk

Hennahs Friend-Calandre-Lark

Prince in disguise-Hari- "Pheasant"

Brothers Lover- Gayle- Yaoi Peacock (lol)

There we have it the character list

and yes...I like yaoi X3

--

Okay I was asked if they have beaks..

No..they don't but they have tail feathers , feather like hair and some have birds eyes

So thier more humanish...then birdy

So thank you Maeztrina-sama

for your awesome question

(squee I feel special X3)


	2. Prologue

The Beauty Within

Prologue

Once upon a time a time there was a beautiful maiden by the name of Ella.

She was as kind as she was beautiful,

but she was treated cruelly by her Step-mother and step-sisters.

We all know this tale. How she meets the prince, and a soon as he see's her beautiful face he falls madly in love.

So madly in fact that when she losses a shoe he chases her from hell to high water, basing his belief for a bride on the small dainty feet that shall fit inside the said shoe.

But can love be counted on beauty alone.

No,

I believe not, So may I introduce my version of the tale.

A tale of love by looking at the beauty within.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Henna was busy washing the dishes when she heard a loud crash.

"Oh no" Henna sighed as she set down the dish, wiping her wet hands on her apron.

"HENNA" a shrill voice screamed.

"Coming My Ladyship" she replied meekly.

'Another day Another broken saucer, when will my stepmother learn.'

She never could understand how her stepmother could anger so easily.

She bowed to the vulture and her daughter. "Is there something you acquire My Ladyship."

Her Stepmother raised her hand and slapped Henna across the face.

"My tea was cold you little snipe."

"I apologize my Ladyship, I shall prepare a fresh cup"

Henna walked to do the chore, ignoring the throbbing pain on her cheek.

When she returned with the fresh cup of tea, Oriana starred at it at slapped it out of Henna's hands.

"Knowing what a lil snake you are you mostly likely spat in it, and for such insolence you shall wash and mend Delilah and Gavenia's gown's"

Delilah the little snob snickered at the girl, While Gavenia protested.

"but mother I'm perfectly capable to mend both mine and Delilahs gown's"

Oriana patted her daughters hand "tut tut my dear we can't beautiful hands like your sullied by menial tasks, isn't that right Servant.

Henna bowed her head, her luminous green eyes filling with tears "of course my ladyship, is there anything else I may do for you."

The Vulture sneered "get out of my sight you ugly creature."

Henna bowed and left as commanded, to carry out the punishment she did not deserve.

Henna may not be a beauty on the outside but inside she was the loveliest angel in the kingdom. From her beautiful father she gained her Green eyes that glistened with love kindness and understanding. As well as a deep fascination with astrology, to look up at the stars and think how small one really is and what could possibly be up in the heavens besides the diamonds of the night.

From her loving mother she had gained respect, and modesty, and to know that everyone was made the same, so should be treated the same, with a warm smile and and a open heart.

--

King Chandrack laid out the plans for the upcoming ball.

It would be a glorious night of dancing singing, and hopefully getting his oldest married off.

Pearroc had gained his plumage 5 years ago, and was truly a Handsome fellow. King Chandrack rubbed his temples. If only his second son Hassan would hurry up and gain his. He looked like the ugly duckling with feathers all brown and bent.

He sighed, he just hoped he would be the same beauty his brother was.

--

Hassan sat in his personal library reading book after book of the outside landes. How he wished he could travel to the places in his stories, it would truly wonderful.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal his chauvinistic brother. Hassan sighed in aggravation, "what is it Pearroc I'm busy"

Pearroc strode up to his brother his tail feater fanning out in a magnificent show of colors and beauty.

Hassan hated when he did that it made him feel, inadequate.

Pearroc laid his arm across his little brother shoulder and sighed. "dad is holding a ball in 3 day time for me, so please be a little more out going.

Hassan shrugged of his brothers arm "I don't like being out going they whisper, how I'm the black sheep of the litter cuz I don't have my feathers yet. You know what I don't care if I get my feathers or not."

Pearroc stared his brother in eye "then how will you find a sutible mate, you need them to find a mate worthy of your royal linieage."

" I don't care" he muttered

"now get out I have work to do" and he went back to his book

Pearroc sadly left his tail feathers drooping. "I only worry about you little one, one of use needs to make king...and it can't be me " he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Hassan threw down his book and glared out the window

"I don't care if my plummage comes in or doesn't...I don't...really"

--

Outside Henna picked apples from the orchards placing them lovingly in the basket when she was suddenly attacked.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle" the assailant giggled as Henna screamed and laughed

"Stop it Calandre...hnhn or you'll be. Stop it.." She cried passed laughter

Her dear friend since childhood stopped and hugged Henna close.

"So how's the witch this day" she murmered

Henna giggled at their name for the Vulture "in a downright hissy, broke two more tea cups, a saucer, and a mirror."

Calandre chuckled "thats seven years bad luck for the hag...darling...did dhe hit you again"

Calandre placed a gentle hand on her friend bruised cheek and glared.

"One of these days Henna one of these days I swear I will pluck her like a bald chicken"

Henna smiled "no no it's fine I'm used to it "

Calandre sneered "There in lies the problem you shouldn't have to be used to it,this is wrong on so many standards. Thats your home, your memory,and your life she's messing with"

Henna patted her friends hand " I have to go and make tarts Cala, promise you won't get into any trouble.

Calandre sighed "fine but I swear _**Pow**_in the kisser."

Henna smiled and left into the house as Calandre watched in a saddened silence.

"One day..you'll be important and she'll be sorry"

--


End file.
